


code word: willex

by thedeathdeelers



Series: code word [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Gen, Help, M/M, a bunch of anxiety, again i still suck at tagging so, because why not, but he helps in his own way and we all love him, not beta-ed, ok, reggie is a cinnamon roll that also likes to create chaos, when has my work ever been beta-ed lol, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: “Hotdog, you know I love your bandmates but Reggie has got to be on something.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: code word [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	code word: willex

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from a prompt submitted by anon on tumblr - the prompt as follows:
> 
> Alex having a really bad Anxiety day and Willie taking him out trying to make his day better.
> 
> The end product might not be exactly that, but close enough.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

“Hotdog, you know I love your bandmates but Reggie has _got_ to be on something. He just-“ Willie cut himself off the moment he sees him on the floor, curled in on himself with his head resting on his knees.

“Hey hey, are you okay?” He moved to crouch in front of Alex, his hands gently resting on his shoulders.

Alex lifted his head up, his eyes a little glassy, only just noticing the other boy’s presence.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing, attempting to quell the nausea that has taken up permanent residency in his stomach these last few days.

“Ya.. ya I’m alright. What are you doing here?” Quickly followed up with a little panicked “Not that I mind, of course, you know that but-“

“Chill Hotdog, I know what you mean. It’s just Reggie. He showed up at the park a couple of minutes ago, looking a little twitchy - weird look for the dude, just saying - and shouted out “code word: Willex,” right before he poofed out. Not entirely sure what he meant by that. I figured I’d pass by and ask.”

As if suddenly remembering the purpose for his visit, Willie, with his hands still on Alex’ shoulders, lifted his head back up and looked around. No sign of Reggie anywhere.

“Like I said, weird dude. Lovable, but weird.”

Suddenly feeling flustered, and not just by the contact, Alex remembered Reggie hovering over him a couple of minutes ago. He was going to kill (okay, kiss and then kill) Reggie the next time he saw him.

“Ya,” insert super awkward laugh here. Smooth, Alex. “We just go with it most of the time, humour him. Easier than questioning it.”

Willie refocused his gaze on Alex, tilting his slightly to the side as he regarded the drummer crouched in on himself in front of him.

“You sure you’re alright? It looked like you were thinking about the afterlife again.” He tried to keep his tone joking. He knew how Alex got sometimes, heck he went through the exact same motions over 35 years ago.

“Ya, no, don’t worry. Just one of those things. It’ll uh, it’ll pass. Hopefully.”

“Well look Alex, sitting on the floor in the studio by yourself on a gorgeous day like this doesn't sound like much fun. I was going to pass by JB’s place for a bit - been meaning to try out this cool new trick I picked up, in his pool. Want to tag along?”

To be completely honest with himself, Alex _did_ want to spend the rest of the afternoon by himself - or so he originally thought. But with Willie here (still touching his shoulders!!!), Alex could feel the nausea starting to recede. It wasn’t going to go away, because that’s definitely not how anxiety worked unfortunately, but maybe just spending time with the skater, the two of them by Justin Beaver’s pool, might help a little.

Willie just had a way about him. It’s one of the things he liked about him.

And while all of these thoughts were rolling around in his head, Willie sat there patiently waiting for Alex, fingers tapping along his shoulders.

Alex refocused on Willie, and tried a small smile.

“Ya, that’d be great.”

And with that said, the both of them got up, with Willie immediately throwing his arm over Alex’ shoulder. They poofed out, headed to spend the rest of the day in the unsuspecting singer’s empty pool.

Anxiety sucked, yeah, but sometimes people came along to help alleviate some of the emotions that tried to suffocate any sense of normalcy in your life.

He might not kill Reggie after all.

FIN


End file.
